


"Hello, Papa!"

by princess_consuella_banana_hammock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_consuella_banana_hammock/pseuds/princess_consuella_banana_hammock
Summary: Steve goes on a mission leaving his two precious boys at home. They miss him.





	"Hello, Papa!"

Tony had his trademark scowl in place and was in the middle of applying final touches on his new and improved, fantastic coffee grainer when his blessed state of unwavering focus was at last brutally interrupted. By JARVIS, no less.

When the AI addressed him in his usual polite way, he only acknowledged it with a non-committal hum and didn't even bother to look up from his work. He took a little screwdriver and started to vigorously turn it whilst murmuring indistinctly to DUM-e, occasionally scolding the robot for a mess up. When JARVIS addressed Tony for the third time, he merely rolled his shoulders with mild irritation and sighed.

"What is it, J.?"

"Sir, Peter is waiting outside the door."

This information made Tony to actually look up from his working table. There, true to his AI's words, was a little silhouette visible by the darkened glass panes of Tony's workshop.

"What? When did he wake up? How long has he been standing there?" Asked the man while he struggled to find some piece of cloth to get rid of dirt from his hands.

"Young master Peter has woken up one hour and 17 minutes ago. He's been standing outside this door for about 10 minutes now." JARVIS supplied, ever helpful.

"And why didn't you tell me earlier?"

There was a significant pause before JARVIS replied. Tony managed to find some old t-shirt and hastily wiped his hands with it, eager to open the door and see his son.

"I actually announced his presence three times before you acknowledged me, Sir." the AI deadpanned.

"Alright, alright, J. I know my flaws, no need to rub it in."

He made three long strides to the entrance and swiftly opened the door. His eyes darted instantly to a lower level, where they were met with big brown eyes and a mop of ruffled brown hair. Tony's face lit up with fond smile.

"Hey little pal. How was your sleep?" He bent down and took the boy into his arms looking at him inquisitively.

"Hi, Daddy"

Peter was a little over five years old and absolutely adorable, especially in the evenings when his little fists would rub tiredly over his eyes or at early mornings when he would only just wake up. Much like in that moment. His left cheek still bore pillow creases and he stood in his pyjamas.

Barefoot.

"Are you not wearing your slippers again, young man? What did we tell you about it?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy. Could not find them."

Tony's brows rose to his hairline and he made a silly face at his son. "Alright, let's say I believe you."

He started walking towards the stairs leading to the living area of their penthouse. "But that means I need to carry you." He hugged the boy closer to his chest and nosed his warm neck eliciting a fit of giggles. "And, mind you, you're getting harder and harder to carry these days. You're getting heavy!"

Peter squirmed with delight in his father's arms and laughed a bit louder at being tickled. "That doesn't matter though" he observed triumphantly.

Tony kept his balance and pace when he climbed the stairs with the child. "And care to tell me why that is?"

"Because you're Iron Man! And you're sooo stroooong!"

Seconds later Peter was deposited on a kitchen counter and his father was giving him an disbelieving look coupled with folded arms on his chest.

"I think," Tony wondered aloud and went to the direction of their enormous fridge "that you actually meant your Pops. We both know he is the stronger one."

The boy smiled showing his right dimple and raised his index finger. Shit, he was so outrageously cute it should be illegal.

"That's true" he agreed. "But you build amazing things! They're like Whooah!" Peter swung his feet from his position on the counter. "Can I go downstairs with you and help you

again?" Tony turned around and grinned. "Of course."

"And dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Papa also makes the best food!"

Tony winced while grabbing two bowls and cereal from the top cupboard. "I know, Pete. But he's going to be away for two weeks more."

He poured milk into their bowls and put them to a microwave for a moment. While their breakfast was heating up he walked up to Peter and hugged him close, kissing the top of his head fondly. Suddenly he felt a pair of small arms sneaking around his waist and the boy cuddled to his chest with a sigh. "I miss him already."

"I know, bud, me too" Tony admitted wistfully.

They fell silent for a moment. The early morning spring sun filtered through the blinds casting warm pleasant glow over kitchen surfaces and motes of dust were dancing intricately in the air. The father and the son were both lost in their thoughts when the microwave announced their milk was ready with a loud sound.

Tony sat Peter at the table and served their breakfast efficiently, all the while casting little worried glances at the boy. He was being uncharacteristically quiet. So much unlike him.

Halfway through his meal Tony broke the silence: "Hey, you know what?" Brown eyes looked at him questioningly. "After we're done here, you're gonna wash your face, change from your pyjamas and then we can call Papa. How about that?"

Peter grinned widely and obliviously showed his parent the contents of his mouth.

Tony groaned quietly.

"Okay! But I want to call him first and get dressed after that." Stark only raised one unimpressed eyebrow at him. "Fat chance."

Peter shot him with his best pout. "Please?"

Tony rested his elbow on the table and put his head in his hand giving a long suffering sigh.

"Alright, but you won't tell your Papa that we only eat cereal for breakfast. Deal?"

Peter seemed to ponder on the matter for a while and after a moment he gave a serious nod.

"Deal!"

He scrambled out of his chair and sprinted towards his parents' bedroom to make a video call with Steve. "And after that I'm going to play with uncle Clint. He promised to show me how to shoot his bow!"

Alarmed, Tony was on his feet in a split second.

"Nuh-uh! Ain't gonna happen. That wasn't even the part of our discussion, young man!"

His words, though, were lost on Peter, as that was the exact moment Steve's face appeared in all its handsome glory on the high-res flat screen above the desk.

"Hi boys!" he greeted cheerfully. "What are you up to?"

"Hello Papa!" Peter cried excitedly. "We miss you! You won't believe what we had for breakfast today!"

**Author's Note:**

> This one happened because my feels are all over the place. Sue me :)


End file.
